


Before Sunrise

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 黎明前的一场谈话，用阿克曼的方式。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 7





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在艾伦独自前往马莱之后

大海翻起黑色的海潮，浓稠的墨色与天际交融，黎明的利刃还未划破舞台的幕布，世界尚处于混沌之中。  
训练房却突兀点起了灯，里面传来沉闷的碰撞声。  
偌大的房间里摆满了训练器材，和成年男子头部一样大的哑铃，垂直悬在空中的沙袋，还有为立体机动装制设置的平衡装置，垫在地上的软垫已经被踩实，边角早已损坏，空气中弥漫着经久不散的汗臭味，在空气不流通的室内上下翻涌地愈加浑浊。  
三笠穿着黑色紧身衣，站在比身高的沙袋前，双手提至眉高，一拳一拳带着呼啸的风声，在空中划出狠厉优美的弧度，狠狠砸在沙袋上。  
她额前的长发已经被汗水浸透了，被拨弄到旁边，露出光洁饱满的额头，脸色终于不再是敷粉般清冷无欲的白，而是泛着运动过度的红色，汗水从小巧的下颏顺着修长的脖颈流进衣领，增加了衣服的重量，随着肢体的摆动发出细微的响声。她的身体被水渍浸湿，在明黄色灯光下闪烁着光泽，双臂的肌肉线条流畅优美，随着挥拳的动作，肱二头肌收缩再舒张，宛如艺术家笔下的人体雕塑。  
她完美地控制了出拳的速度，精准捕捉沙袋被重击砸出又荡回来的那个瞬间，再蓄力狠狠地打出去，成功地将沙袋打得更远。每一次击打沙袋都发出闷闷的震颤声，悬挂着沙袋的铁链嘶哑地呐喊，天花板摇摇晃晃地坚持，仿佛已经承受不住这重力。  
她已经无法再出汗了，面上是滴血般的红，衬得唇色素白。  
没人知道她这样练拳多久了，始终耐心地等待沙袋靠近自己的那一刻，像个性能良好的机器，机械地执行主人下达的每一个命令。  
不劳累，也不懈怠。

“一个人练多没意思？不如和我来试试。”  
身后突兀响起一个低沉的声音，带着某种不可言说的挑衅，伴着脚步声靠近，轻易打破了训练房里的沉默和微妙的平衡。  
三笠没有回头，机械般的出拳速率却被打乱了，她泄愤般向前猛踏一步，在沙袋向回摆的瞬间蓄力一记重拳出击——  
“轰！”  
不堪重负的铁链终于应声而断，连带着天花板簌簌粉末飞舞，沙袋沉沉砸进墙面，砸出一个浅浅的坑面，继而无力地顺着弧度滑下来。  
她回头，有些冷淡地执心脏礼：“利威尔兵长。”  
利威尔穿着白衬衫，下身是兵团的制服，皮带扣得分毫不差，身上犹带着清晨的寒气。  
尽管她尽力克制，声音里轻微的颤抖和中气不足还是透露出了一些信息，她侧过头，汗湿的头发纠结在一块，睫毛蝶翼般扑闪：“我的训练结束了，兵长还是找其他人吧。”  
利威尔横跨一步挡住她的去路，慢条斯理地将衬衫袖子卷至手肘，露出肌理分明的小臂，冷哼道：“别废话。”  
话音未落手如闪电般直袭她门面，竟丝毫不留情面。  
“兵长？！”，她惊呼，同时有些迟钝地仰身，后退一步，险险躲过他的攻击，恼火道：“我说我已经训练结束了。”  
利威尔“嘁”了一声，恍若未闻，同时左腿弹跳，右腿借力向上横扫，疾风袭向她的脖颈。  
她两臂交叉格挡，反手制住他的腿。  
沉默。  
利威尔再次发动攻势，轻盈一跃，挣开她的禁锢，拳头凌厉扫过她的脸颊。  
“太慢，太慢了！”他大声斥责，将她节节逼退。  
她只是一味退让，固执地试图停止这场无厘头的争斗，但还未及开口，他已经借力凌空一跃，一脚踹中她，踩着墙壁缓冲速度，在落地的同时揪住她的衣领，给她一个干脆利落的背摔。  
三笠不防，只觉得喉间一紧，在空中旋转一周，随即被他仰面摔在软垫上，头晕目眩。  
“真难看啊。”他走近，俯视狼狈的三笠，语气与其说是讥讽不如说是轻视：“艾伦不见了就连战斗意志也没了吗？”  
“我没有。”她喘息未定，盯着房顶斑驳的墙面，新修不到四年，就因海边的潮气发霉了。  
“哦？是吗。三招都接不住？未免太无用了些。”  
“我刚训练完，没力气。”  
“借口！”他轻嗤，退远，抬了抬下巴，示意她：“起来。”  
他左腿后退一步，摆出格斗的架势，苍白的面孔萦绕森森的寒气，面无表情地说：“今天打不赢我就别想出去。”  
三笠晃悠悠爬起来，用还有些虚弱的声音说：“兵长，我说我的训练已经——”  
迎面扫来的腿带着劲风，三笠抬起胳膊弓腰，被他强劲的攻势逼得踉跄后退，她挣扎着还想说什么，但利威尔几乎不给她说话的机会，一击还未结束而另一击已到眼前，只是勉强格挡，几乎没有还手之力。  
她退到了墙根，利威尔一脚将她重重踹到墙上。  
脊背与墙面碰撞发出沉闷的响声，她像块被丢弃的抹布，顺着肮脏的墙面无力滑下。  
耳边只能听见自己粗重的喘息，混杂着汗臭味的尘土随着呼吸钻进肺泡里，血的腥味从喉咙漫上舌尖，眼睛被汗水浸得隐隐作痛，明黄色的灯好像离自己很近，又亮又刺眼，视野的边角却隐隐发黑。  
她能感觉到太阳穴附近血管砰砰跳动的声音。  
好累，已经没力气了，好想睡觉……  
意识逐渐飘远——  
“艾伦来剪头发吧，会遮住眼睛。”  
坐在草地上的少年抬头，被树荫切碎的阳光斑斑驳驳洒在他脸上，恬淡美好得犹如油画中景象。  
他面无表情地瞥了她一眼，甚至不愿多在她身上停留，转瞬又低下头，长发遮住脸，语气冷淡疏离：“不用。”  
“不会再长了。”  
明明是那样温暖的午后，她却无端觉得寒冷。  
她知道他想要说什么，事实上，非常清楚、了然于胸。  
反正很快就要死了，头发也长不了多长。  
他总是频繁地提起，直白的，隐晦的，逼迫三笠去面对这个事实，关于他寿命的诅咒。

“给我站起来，我不揍没反抗能力的废物！”  
男人带着戾气撕破她的梦境，她一睁眼，就看到他苍白得有些病态的面容，削尖精致的下巴，狭长的双眸下是深深的黑眼圈。  
她摇摇晃晃站起来。  
他看着她萎靡的样子，没有丝毫的怜悯，只扯了扯嘴角：“真是没用啊，小鬼，只到这种程度吗？”  
一脚将重新站起的三笠再次踹倒，他收回腿，站得笔直：“呐，三笠，我问你，你为何而战？”  
她侧躺在地上，面颊的绯红已褪成淡淡的粉色，像个被恶意破坏的人偶，带着颓废堕落的美。  
她不假思索地回答：“为了艾伦。”  
简单，明了。  
“好，很好。”这四个字成功地激怒了他，他看她的眼神是冰冷的，可冰层下又藏着熊熊燃烧的怒火：“你是单细胞生物吗？脑子里只能装的下艾伦那个混蛋？”  
她无动于衷，散乱的短发遮住脸，仿佛已经失去生气。  
“你没有自我吗？”他蹲下身子，揪住她的头发逼迫她直视自己。  
“你是他的狗吗？”这句话在嘴边转了一圈又咽回去。  
“还是说你只为艾伦活着？”  
他咬牙切齿，却激不起她半点波澜，漆黑的眸子里倒映着他恨铁不成钢的脸。  
呵，真是固执地让人头疼的小鬼。  
“呐，你知道吧，艾伦的那封信里，一句也没提及你。”  
她失焦的瞳孔如同被针扎般收缩——  
她知道，她知道，她其实早有预感，从他执意疏远自己开始，总有一天会失去他。  
总有一天。  
即使是三笠或者爱尔敏也不行，他不为任何人停留。  
但她没想到这天来得这么快。  
“你说……因负伤而被截肢，会有多痛？”  
“什么？”  
那天在餐桌前，他一改往日的沉默，握着刀叉慢条斯理地分割盘中的面包，银色的刀叉反射出凛冽的寒光：“比如说，一条腿，或者一只眼睛。”  
她怔住了，大脑还没反应过来，血腥的画面已经浮现在眼前：“为什么……忽然问这种奇怪的问题？”  
他停止切割面包的动作，转过头直勾勾盯住她，翡翠色的眼眸真正像一块宝石，没有感情，也没有任何别的什么，只剩下空洞而已。  
他盯着她，沉默了几秒，笑了，不是觉得她的反应很可爱，而是带着自嘲和几分无由来的恶意和刻薄，揉进他淡漠得仿佛事不关己的声线里：“哈！是了，何必问你，最清楚这个问题的不就是我吗？”  
她不知所措。  
那个十五岁的艾伦好像已经消失无踪了，他整日整日地沉思、独处、或者自言自语，那些不属于他的思维搅乱他的脑子，把她的艾伦·耶格尔扼杀在某个地方，那双翡翠色的眸子一天天变冷，凝霜，成为某种无机质的东西。他长高了，超过她的身高，可他再也不会得以洋洋得用手在两人之间比划，向她炫耀自己终于赢了她一回。  
少年的身体青涩瘦削，坚硬的骨骼撑起他的身形，像尖锐的刺刀收束在体内。他再也不会气愤地拒绝她的保护，好像受了什么奇耻大辱，也不会愤怒地大喊：“我既不是你弟弟也不是你儿子！”，他只是用那双翠绿色的眸子看着她，看她做一些愚蠢的挣扎，试图找回属于自己的艾伦。

她忽然狠命挣扎起来，将头发从他手里扯回来，头皮被拽得生疼：“那又如何！从始至终都是为了他！”  
她突然出拳，狠狠砸在他的腹部，利威尔猝不及防，闷哼着后退。  
“我当初加入调查兵团就是为了他！只为了他！”她乘胜追击，拳收回在胸前，送出手肘，坚硬的肘关节抵在他肩部，双腿用力，鲤鱼打挺般起身，将他压在地上，她错乱的呼吸打在他脸上，在他冷白的皮肤上打上一层浅浅的红晕。  
“是他救了我！是他教会我怎样活下去！”  
她狠狠地瞪他，黑曜石般的眼睛，又浅浅蒙一层水雾，只是蒙在那里，怎么也不肯掉下来。像个固执的死小孩，得不到想要的东西就只能用这样的眼睛看你。  
他被气笑了，轻轻反问：“只是为了他吗？”  
“是……是的。”她双眼泛红，手肘加力，将他死死钉在地上，执拗地说：“就是为了他……”  
她看进他灰蓝色的眼睛里，那眼睛里已经没有轻蔑或者唾弃或者别的什么刺伤她的情绪了，颜色如此深沉，仿佛有旋涡般将她牢牢吸附，移不开眼。  
……

“三笠，你说我穿哪件好看呢？”  
少女拿着两件裙子在镜子前左右比划，粉色的唇纠结地抿着。  
其实不过是两件粗布裙子，一件粉色一件白色，一匹布在腰间围一圈就是那样的效果。  
她只有这样的裙子。  
在马莱人眼里它们大概没什么不同，他们有款式更繁复，刺绣更精美，更值得称之为裙子的衣物。  
“我不知道……”  
“三笠”，少女亲昵地抱住她的腰，将头埋在她肩部：“你帮帮我啦，我一个人搞不定的。”  
“为什么忽然穿裙子？”她从镜子里面看向萨沙，她今天的眸子格外亮，好像裁剪了一段阳光溶进她的双眼，衬得皮肤透澈，嘴唇红润，整个人都鲜活立体起来。  
“因为我要去吃海鲜大餐！”少女的表情明显兴奋起来，可忽然又有些羞怯，瞧向她，湿漉漉的，像某种宠物：“三笠要一起来吗？”  
她摇摇头，甚至被她单纯的快乐所感染，体恤道：“不了。”  
她已经十九岁了，当然知道什么是真正的邀请，吃海鲜和挑裙子之间又构成怎样千丝万缕的联系。  
……

“为什么？”  
她发问，仍是倔强地不肯低头，那滴泪悬在眼眶里，就是不滴落。  
“怎么会变成这样？”她的声音很小，近乎耳语，但里面承载的感情却压得人喘不过气来，以至于震耳欲聋，仿佛有无数尖叫叫嚣着刺穿他的耳膜。  
四年确实可以改变很多东西，他想，垂眸看着胸前垂下的黑脑袋，有些东西就这样无知无觉地不知所踪了。  
“因为你们做出了不同的选择，小鬼。”，他开口，声音近乎叹息：“你们选择了不同的路。”  
“要义无反顾地走下去……不能回头，不能后悔……”  
“不管是他还是你。”  
她抬起头来了，认认真真打量他的脸，从额角到下颏，从他散乱的发，到他衬衣上红茶的香气，像一只警惕的野猫，接受陌生人的好意时首先要闻闻他的指尖。  
“可我所求的很少。”，她说，：“我从不贪心。”  
自小到大，她失去了那么多，获得的又很少，所以只要能小心翼翼保护自己仅剩的就心满意足了。  
仅仅是这样也不可以吗？  
“我知道，但这很难……也许你可以保护他，但仅此而已了。”  
利威尔用眼神锁住她的眼睛，不躲闪，不回避，直视，也不允许她逃离：“他从来就不是你的所有物。”  
那滴泪蒸发了，无影无踪，她的眼睛清澈而温顺。  
一下松懈了力气，三笠就地从他身上滚下来，无力地摊在软垫上，手臂遮住眼睛。  
利威尔坐直身子，看着身旁一团糟的她，没说话。  
天渐渐亮了。晨曦刺破夜幕，为大海渲染上一层金光，远处响起稀疏的人声，有脚步声向这里靠近。  
远处，有士兵开枪射击，“砰”的一声在清晨格外清晰，惨叫声，人群吵嚷的喧哗声，不绝于耳。  
刚疏解的眉头有皱起来。  
他站起来，掸掸身上并不存在的灰尘。  
他要离开了，她想，他要去忙了。  
韩吉继任团长后，利威尔兵长比以前更忙了，不仅要帮忙处理山一般的文书工作，还要来海边坐镇。他的威名不用亲自展示，就有无数拥趸大肆宣扬，以至于蕾伊娜每次见到他时，都用一如她本人般讳莫如深的语气：“啊——是人类最强利威尔啊。”  
而她作为利威尔的直系下属，同时也是艾伦和爱尔敏的挚友，理所应当地被委以保护智慧巨人的重任。  
见识过了墙外的世界，这一个小小的帕迪亚岛，早已谈不上辽阔广远。  
不过方寸之地，怎么会四年之内寥寥数面？  
仅仅一个短暂的日出，再没有多余的时间。  
命运之于他和她，总是吝啬。  
其实还是有一点贪心的，就一点点。  
“那你呢？”她突兀发问，手臂仍遮住大半张脸，心脏像被大手一把攥住，窒息般的紧张，声若蚊音。  
“你说什么？”  
那你呢？  
“不……没什么。”  
算了……果然还是不能贪求太多。  
“你真的很脏。”，他终于记起了自己的洁癖，怕她不信似的，着重突出了“真的”的发音：“像在猪圈里滚了一圈。”  
她的心松懈下来，不知该庆幸还是难过，只觉得很累很累，累得几乎睁不开眼，她不会这种屎尿屁的比喻，但知道其实打败他其实非常简单，只需要简单的几个字——“你也是。”  
利威尔瞬间变了脸色，神情介乎惊恐和厌恶之间，他尝试把鼻尖凑近衣服，却在做出这个动作的瞬间立即别开了脸。  
他反击，带着点恼羞成怒的味道：“别忘了把你砸坏的器材修好。”  
看到三笠微微翘起的嘴角，他又不咸不淡地补充了一句：“今天你陪韩吉做新武器的测试。”  
后面传来女孩气闷地捶地声。  
他获胜般地笑了笑，起步向外走。  
他走了。

利威尔扶住训练房的门框，顿住脚步，犹豫了一瞬，没有回头，回答道：“我不会走。”  
她愣了一下：“什么？”  
他嗤笑，摇摇头：“没什么。”

有士兵迎上来，尊敬地执心脏礼，叽里呱啦汇报一大通，紧接着又急匆匆跑远了。  
……  
帕迪亚岛新的一天，又开始了。

the end


End file.
